


Wonpil and Bears

by EniciaPop (Enicia24)



Series: Look What You Made Me Do [3]
Category: B1A4, Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, bear kink in the house ya'll, ok that relationship tag is kind of a lie cause nothing really HAPPENS but it's kinda implied, that's a lie as well wonpil's truest weakness is an inability to NOT do aegyo, wonpil is powerless in the face of bear idol, wonpil's truest weakness is og bear idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enicia24/pseuds/EniciaPop
Summary: an expansion of chapter 9 of Kink Faciliator in which Wonpil meets the og bear idol Cnu and woos the ever loving heck out of him with that aegyowhat can Wonpil do in the face of this bear but blush and put out even more aegyo





	Wonpil and Bears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1roomdisco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1roomdisco/gifts).



> how do these always end up for you ted?! oh well you truly are my muse friend, i could never have reached this level of stupidly fun writing without your encouragement, Happy New Year friend!  
> if anyone sees any mistakes or misspellings please let me know

“So how are the sleepless nights and increasing lack of privacy treating ya?” Sandeul asked jokingly.

“Sometimes I regret joining JYP.” Sungjin said with a smile.

“Hyung!” Wonpil gasped the back of his hand flying to cover his mouth and he leaned back into Dowoon in shock as Jae snorted. “How could you say that?”

“Wonpil-“ Jae cut Sungjin off.

“Look at these faces,” He gestured towards Brian, who was actively holding back laughter, Dowoon and Wonpil, then he waved at himself. “Look at this body.  You think you could really live without all of this in your life?”

The question was accompanied by a slow twist of his wrist as his arm moved up and down to indicate his body.

“Jaebum and I are going to leave JYP and start our own company, nice knowing you guys.”  Sungjin deadpanned.

“You’re going to leave us without a leader?”  Dowoon asked eyes widening.

“Jae’s old enough and he’s done enough he could maybe be a good leader.”  Brian offered with a shrug.

“I would make a great leader!” Jae exclaimed.

“If Jae hyung is going to be the new leader, who is gonna be your dance partner?” Dowoon turned to Brian.

“Well Wonpil has the training, I’m sure if he practiced we’d be fine.”

“Practice?!  But hyunnnnng.” Wonpil pushed himself off of Dowoon and into Brian’s space to tug on the bottom of his shirt and puff his cheeks out. “That sounds like so much work.”

“Not as much work as figuring out how to divide Sungjin’s lines between the four of us.” Jae interjected.

“No no that would be easy, that would be fun.”  Wonpil said not relinquishing his grip of Brian’s shirt, in fact giving it a few tugs to emphasize his point, but turning his head to Jae. “But this dancing thing you hyungs are suggesting sounds like a lot more physical exertion than I ever thought I’d have to do again.”

“Easy to rearrange all your songs?  Are you sure kid?” Dongwoo asked raising his eyebrows and grinning at Wonpil.

Wonpil gave a small squeak and flushed at the attention, his hands letting go of Brian’s shirt as he replied, “Well as long as we all do it together it will be.”

“If I’m involved-“ Jae started.

“Of course it will be easy.”  Dowoon jokingly cut in.

“Don’t you mean hard?  Hyung does have a habit of making things as difficult as possible for the rest of us.”  Brian asked putting an arm around Dowoon’s shoulders.  Jae gave a nudge to Wonpil and mouthed a word that no one else could see at him.  It broke the keyboardist from his star struck stupor.

“Wait! Hyung you’re going to leave us without a bear!”  Wonpil exclaimed all of the sudden eyes widening and hands going to cup his cheeks. 

“Yeah Sungjin, no bear.”  Jae laughed and pushed Sungjin’s arm.  “What are we gonna do without your bear face to balance out wo- everyone else’s delicate and refined features.”

Brian and Dowoon were openly snickering and Sungjin was pressing him lips together to hold in his own laughter, Wonpil was still as wide eyed but he was almost shaking with his own silent laughs.

“You can borrow ours!” Sandeul cut into their act, pushing Dongwoo forward.

“What?” Dowoon and Sungjin asked as all five of the Day6 members fully looked at the other group.

“We can time share him.”  Gongchan offered also getting in on the joke.

There were a few moments of silence where the members of B1A4 could visibly see the younger group try and gather theirselves.  Obviously they had really gotten into their production and maybe even forgotten they had an audience.  Jae and Brian were the first to recover and shared a glace before Brian replied.

“All we can pay you in is Wonpil’s aegyo.”  Wonpil immediately formed a heart above his head with his arms and puffed his cheeks out cutely while pouting.

“That could work.”  Jinyoung said stroking his chin with a hand. 

Wonpil began the very serious and intense endeavor of forming as many hearts as he could towards the B1A4 members.

“We don’t have a lot of our own.”  Jinyoung continued and the others let out a few snorts and nods.

Wonpil made eye contact with Dongwoo and let out a small squeak before renewing his finger heart attack with more cuteness if that was possible.

It was very possible.

“Try none.”  Jae interjected.  “You guys are an aegyo hole.”

“Jae hyung!  How can you say that?!?”  Wonpil asked, shocked at his statement. “Everyone has aegyo.”

“Nope Jae’s right.”  Gongchan answered for him.

“None of us can really get a good aegyo flow.”  Dongwoo supported the claim.

“I can’t believe there’s something you can’t do.”  Wonpil said holding his hand to his heart.

“Thanks for the ego boost, but it’s true.  No aegyo.”  Sandeul cut in from beside a now resigned looking Sungjin. 

He knew what was about to happen. 

One does not simply tell Kim Wonpil that they have no aegyo.

“Everyone has aegyo.”  Wonpil stated solemnly.

“You are very serious about this.”  Baro said delighted by the night so far.  He had just been expecting to see Sandeul have a few laughs with an old friend and tell some dongsaengs they were doing well.  But first the almost stage production these kids had put on for them and now one of them was willing to go toe to toe over aegyo. 

A cute dongsaeng none the less.

“It’s a very serious matter.”  Wonpil replied with a pout and hands firmly placed on his hips.

“Aegyo is one of the most serious matters to Wonpil hyung,” Said Dowoon with a grin. “He’s got so much and is so good at it, how could it not be serious to him.”

“Ahh Dowoonie, such a nice dongsaeng.” He said happily in reply smiling so widely his eyes formed into crescents and lines appeared at their corners.

“Well if anyone can boost your aegyo its Wonpil.  That or you'll end up hating it and yourself completely like Jae does.” Said Brian with a casual shrug and small smile directed at Jae.

Who squinted at the bassist and opened his mouth to give a sarcastic reply but was cut off by a not so surprise aegyo attack from Wonpil.

“Hyuuuunnnnnnnngggggg why won't you accept my love?  Jae hyuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnggggg.”  Wonpil whined, flower cupping his face and leaning into Jae’s space.

“This is the definition of unnecessary, Wonpil.”  Jae said with a scrunched face as Wonpil continued to reduce the space between them.

“Hyung, love is never unnecessary.”  Wonpil said seriously even though his lips formed a pout and his eyes took on a watery sheen.  Jae shifted in what everyone but Wonpil could see was a distinctly uncomfortable, for him, mixture of minor disgust and undeniable love for the idiot in front of him.

“Wonpil that really is enough.  Jae can’t handle that much of your silliness.”  Sungjin said. “I don’t think any of us can.”

Jae shot him a grateful look.

“Fine.  Just you wait though; I’ll find someone who appreciates my cuteness.”  Wonpil huffed, pushed himself from Jae, didn’t see the way Sungjin opened his mouth to retort, and pretending to swoon with an overly dramatic sweep of one arm across his chest and the other across his forehead and a deep lean back that causing himself to lose balance and stumble into the side and pair of hands of someone that ended up holding his waist to stabilized him.  He turned and found himself face to face with Dongwoo and Wonpil’s cheeks flush a bright scarlet.

“Sunbae!  I’m so sorry!”  He began apologizing, shaking his head and pulling his arms to his chest.  “I was aiming for Dowoon.”

“It’s totally fine kid.”  Dongwoo said moving one of his hands to pat Wonpil’s shoulder. “And call me hyung.”

“Hy-hyung?” He stuttered out and felt his blush grow to encompass his entire face. 

“You’ve probably thrown me more hearts than a full stadium of Banas, we’re there.”

Wonpil could only offer more finger hearts held out to other.

“Definitely more than any stadium has ever sent him.”  Baro said Dongwoo’s left.

“Well hyung is a bana so that makes sense.”  Dowoon offered from behind Wonpil, who began the early stages of mentally dying to slowest death the universe would allow him.

“Really?!”  Dongwoo asked with a bright smile.  Wonpil could only nod and give a silent but enthusiastic grin in response.  “Well you’re one of the cutest.”

Wonpil’s hand flew to his mouth and he fluttered his eyes at Dongwoo. “Hyung! You’re so sweet!”

“Want to take a selfie?”

Wonpil let out another high pitched sound of death, that everyone else took as a cute squeal from a fan in regards to their idol, and pulled out his phone as Dongwoo wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close to take the picture.  He held one hand up in a heart because that was all he could do at that point, finger hearts were who Kim Wonpil was now, and he snapped the pic just as Dongwoo reached out to pinch his cheek.

Kim Wonpil was dead.

The slowest death the universe would allow him was no match to the absolute soul rendering power of being held by Shin Dongwoo.

Wonpil? Zero.

The Universe? Zero.

Wonpil being firmly slotted into the space underneath Dongwoo’s arm? Tucked securely against his side; like one of those couples that held each other close in the cold winter months, trying to keep a warmth made of not only their shared body heat but the love they felt for one another passing through the lack of space between them in and the cold rest of the world out.  Wonpil being HELD there with their cheeks nearly touching, by a man that looked like THAT, as another warm hand was now cupping his jaw as they took another picture?  Holy shit.  One million gazillion flippingohmygodtillion.

Brain cannot compute, beyond the solid line of warmth emanating from the older idol and the shear desire to push himself further into that soft welcoming embrace. A desire he didn't solely have it seemed, because Dongwoo pulled him closer and now THEIR CHEEKS WERE TOUCHING OH SWEET DEATH THIS IS THE MOMENT TO TAKE ME.  Wonpil found his arm moving of its own accord and wrapping around Dongwoo’s waist to make the next picture show that they were hugging each other. 

The screen of his phone showed Wonpil his own sharp cheekbones squishing against, in an alluring contrast to, Dongwoo’s softer cheeks while both wore large joyful smiles.  Glancing over the phone Wonpil locked eyes with a tight lipped Sungjin, who was visibly tensed and who then very deliberately broke eye contact to turn and speak with Sandeul.

-

The group of five had made it to their favorite restaurant for a victorious band meal.  Jae was giving a blow by blow reenactment of their encounter with B1A4 to their manager, who had been busy on the phone during the earlier meeting to actually see what had happened, with Dowoon and Sungjin adding in bits and pieces to his dramatic retelling as Sungjin turned meat on the grill.  Brian, who sat next to a quiet almost traumatized looking Wonpil, began filling his plate with side dishes. 

Jae reached the part about Wonpil throwing himself into Cnu’s arms ‘like a heroine in a slice of life school drama’ and could barely breathe with how hard he was laughing as he continued with how they all thought Wonpil was going to pass out with how red his face had gotten when Cnu asked to add him on kakao and how Wonpil had weakly handed over his phone when the elder included wanted his phone number.

Wonpil let out a tiny high wail before letting his head thunk onto the table.  Their manager laughed before returning his attention to Jae, and Brian absently patted Wonpil on the back.

“Brian hyung, did that just happen? Who am I? What am I?” Wonpil asked in a dazed rush.

“An idiot.” Brian answered distractedly pulling the meat Sungjin had cooked closer to him.

“Hyunggggg.” He whined.

“A cute idiot.” He amended fixing a lettuce wrap and popping it in his mouth.

Wonpil whined from the back of his throat and turned his head to pout at Brian, who sighed and pushed a cup of soju towards his face.

“A cute idiot who is really good at seducing people to the aegyo side of the force and getting their contact information.”

Wonpil took the cup, threw back the soju, grabbed the bottle, and refilled his glass to throw it back again all while holding eye contact with Brian.

“No one man should have all that power.”  He said solemnly before filling his glass again.

“Did you just quote Kanye West at me?”

-

**idiotbestfriend** : cnU HYUNG looks lke a BEAR!!!1!

Park Jinyoung peered at the too bright screen of his phone and wondered what the fuck was going on.

**me** : what the fuck is going on pillie?

**idiotbestfriend** : oHMYGOd ji jinyongiie

**idiotbestfriend** : oh god

**idiotbestfriend** : I DID THA

**idiotbestfriend** :i met HIM

**idiotbestfriend** : i hav HIS KAKAO!!!!!1111!

**me** : are you drunk?

**Idiotbestfriend** : YESSSSS

**me** : going to ask this again, what the fuck?

**idiotbestfriend** : hol sjitt jyongi I aegyo’d CNU HYUNG

Jinyoung took a deep breath and pulled himself up to sit back against his pillows.

This was going to take awhile.

Nearly twenty minutes later and he’s managed to get the very misspelled very lol heavy story that he was sure was relatively accurate out of Wonpil and could only shake his head at the stupid stupid luck of his friend.

**me** : lol you fucking loser look what your bear kink made you do

**idiotbestfriend** : its nota kINK to apreeciate how ammmazgly TALENTed and attractive SOMEONE is pArk jinYoung1!11!!


End file.
